


Vined Together

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: At the volleyball training summer camp Bokuto introduces, Akaashi Keiji, to his childhood best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou. Later the three start to blossom their feelings unable to keep the buds from growing more and more.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



Golden eyes peered curiously against the frosted glass of the bus window. "Akaashi!" Spoke the silver streaked male in an enthusiastic tone. "Yes Bokuto-san?" The raven haired male turned his to his boyfriend, his eyes hooded from weariness. "Do you think we stand a chance against the other teams? I mean they're just as good as us-" Akaashi held his hands against the muscular boy. His soft fingers skimming his face as he smiled "Bokuto they may be good but there's a reason you're Fukurōdani's captain. When it comes to the technique you tend to outsmart everyone-" Bokuto sighed his head tilting to Akaashi's shoulder "only because you help me out." His lips tugged in a tight frown as Akaashi ran his nimble fingers through the taller male's daul hair humming softly. "Nonsense Bokuto, you process the act before spiking the ball don't you?" Akaashi asked lowly his other hand twined with Bokuto's larger hand. "Yeah because-" Akaashi removed his hand from the boy's hair rubbing at his sore aching temple. "If you're thinking you're alone. You aren't, and you'll never be because I will stand by your side and help win every game for you just to see your bright smile and gleaming eyes" Bokuto nodded "thank you Kaashi" he mumbled letting his hooded eyes close to a peaceful slumber. 

***  
Literally I have @CharmingGhost to thank so much they are a big help towards the future I have set for this book. As a token of my appreciation I gift to you this work of art. Thank you again for everything you're my family forever and always ❤


	2. Chapter 2

VINED TOGETHER 2

Kenma laid his head against the soft fabric of Kuroo's jersey as he played his PSP silently. Kuroo had his arm wrapped around Kenma to secure him in place. He kissed the male's forehead before looking out the window. "You're clutching your hand against my hoodie. You're stressed that we'll lose against Karasuno and Fukurōdani." Kenma pointed out his bangs shadowing his face as he set his game on his lap. "Look at me Kuro." He let his fingers pad under the taller male's chin. "Kitten-" 

"No, listen to me Kuro. We will beat them, I will play the best I can because I'm not letting you down. This is your last year here at Nekoma and I won't allow us to lose." Kuroo grinned, ruffling the smaller male's hair. "I love you Kuroo Tetsurou." Kenma replied his lips ghosting over his own. Kuroo leaned down letting his lips connect with the second year boy. Kuroo slipped his mouth open as both their tongues danced together feverishly in need of affection. When they pulled back their pupils were blown large as their cheeks dusted in shades of pastel pink. 

When the bus stopped the boy's got off together hand in hand instantly greeted by an enthusiastic shout. "Hey Hey Hey Kuroo" the monochromatic haired male bounced forward with a grin as he punched his best friend. "Hey Hey Hey Bokuto" he grinned hugging him before waving to Akaashi. Akaashi waved back lowering his crimson gaze to the blades of grass below his feet. "Kaashi" Kenma nodded as both the blond and dark haired male turned away from their hug. Their cheeks heated in embarrassment. "Hey Kozume, we're gonna win" Akaashi winked at him before joining Bokuto at the grill. "You wish Akaashi" Kenma retorted he huffed when he saw a body above him. 

"Kitten- do my eyes deceive me-" Kenma sighed "Kuro!" He whined pulling away. "You like Akaashi!" Kuroo shouted pointing at the boy in the distance. "And if I do? He won't like me back! He has Bokuto and I have you." Kenma sunk down against the fresh green grass staring up into the overly bright sky. Kuroo nodded, laying down next to Kenma "if you like him. Then you should tell him there's no harm in it. I mean Bokuto loves Akaashi and I never see them apart-" 

"How is this helping?" Kenma retorted, turning his head to glance at Akaashi. "Kenma listen I like you and I like Bokuto-" Kenma chuckled "I know you dummy. When you're not obsessing over stories of me you brag about how pretty Bokuto is." Kuroo gasped "I was that obvious?" He pouted "yes. Listen we can tell them that we like them and if they like us back then well we can try to be in a polygamous relationship with their consent." Kenma spoke, pulling out his game again.


End file.
